


Hesitant Step

by BrokenBookAddict



Series: Steps Towards You [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5x05, Date Night, Dating, Declarations Of Love, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Family, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love, Romance, SnowHarry, Snowells, Team Flash, Team as Family, post ep, season five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: With Cisco now having the resources to find her father, Caitlin decides to take a step back and take a moment before moving ahead.Post 5x05.





	Hesitant Step

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Flash, what I do own however are any errors found lurking here. 
> 
> Takes place after 5x05.

Cisco looks back at his friend, completely understanding her feelings. He gives her an encouraging look. "When you're ready okay?"

Caitlin nods at his kind words, thankful for them. "Okay," she replies gratefully, thankful to have her friend in her corner as well as the generousted help of Sherloque and Ralph. 

The sound of footsteps behind her, has her turning around, expecting to see either Ralph or Sherloque returning or one of the West-Allen clan. Instead it's Harry. At the sight of him, all the energy seems to seep from her, leaving her exhausted both physically and mentally. He's certainly a sight for sore eyes.

Harry can immediately see the tension in the woman before him, a worried frown crosses his face as he moves to her side. His hand touches her hip briefly before sliding around to the small of her back, leaning in he presses his lips to her cheek in greeting. "Hi."

"Hi," Caitlin replies quietly, running a hand down his arm.

Cisco looks between the two so lost in their own bubble so quickly before rolling his eyes, clearing his throat. "Uh, hello?" He greets sarcastically, waving his bandaged hand at the older man before him, who's attention is solely on his best friend.

Harry pulls his worried gaze away from Caitlin to the younger man before him. "Ramon," he says gruffly and it looks like that's going to be it until, "how are you doing?"

It takes Cisco aback a little, not only the question but the obvious concern that laces the words. It's a little freaky if he's honest, getting use to this 'new' emotionally balanced Harry. He's talked to Caitlin about it, about how he's doing and it seems so far so good. "I'm fine, it was nothing, just over taxed my powers."

Caitlin sends him a look that clearly says that's not all it was but he ignores it, causing her to shake her head in defeat.

"I'm gonna check on Ralph and Sherloque, see what direction their headed in the search of Cicada. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Cisco moves around the console only to stop beside his best friend. "Remember, when you ready?"

"Thanks Cisco." As her best friend walks away, she turns to the man pressed against her side.

"Ready for what?"

"I'll tell you later," she tells him quietly before turning into his embrace, wrapping her arms around him as she buries her face into his neck.

"You okay?" His fingers slowly caress through her hair, holding her close hoping to ease her tension. It seems to be working as she relaxes into him. 

"I'm better now."

And for the next few minutes they stand in the silence of the cortex just holding one another, just enjoying this moment until eventually Harry pulls away.

"We still on for dinner at Giovanni's?"

Despite everything, she's been looking forward to this all day. "Absolutely. Let me just grab my coat and we can go."

Harry leans back against the console waiting patiently as she heads off into the med bay. It's barely a minute later when she returns, clad in her coat with her phone in her hand.

"Ready?"

Caitlin nods, slipping her phone into her pocket as she follows beside him out of the room. Walking down the hall, they reach the elevator. They wait patiently as it arrives and the doors open to reveal Sherloque, tea cup in hand.

"Mon Dieu!" He mutters loudly as he stops short of walking straight into them, a hand covers his heart as he looks at them. "Dr Snow, Dr Wells." He greets, moving aside so they can enter as he steps out.

"It's just Harry."

Caitlin frowns at her man as Sherloque scrutinises him. "Well then just Harry, I bid you both une bonne nuit."

Overlooking his French, Caitlin puts her hands on the door to stop them from closing. "Sherloque?" When the other man turns back to her, an eyebrow raised in question, she continues, "thank you for your help today."

"It was my pleasure, ma dame."

As he walks away, Caitlin removes her hand to allow the doors to close. Turning to Harry, she looks at him curiously. "What was that about?"

"What was what about?"

Rolling her eyes, she pokes him in the arm. "That, 'it's just Harry' thing with Sherloque."

Harry shrugs staring up above the door where the numbers are slowly changing with their ascent. "Despite the many PhD's that are associated with my name, I no longer hold or understand any of the information that got me them. I'm not a doctor, not anymore."

It feels like someone has punched her in the chest, the impact his words have on her. Hearing him talk so frankly about a part of himself that he's lost. "Harry..." she begins to whisper sadly.

But Harry just rolls his eyes. "I don't want you getting upset over the truth and over something I've come to terms with. That isn't me anymore and despite how hard it was to come to terms with that at first, I'm fine with it now. I'm fine with who I am now."

"If you're sure."

Harry huffs a laugh, leaning forward to kiss her quickly as the doors open. "Very sure."

As they make their way towards the large glass doors that make for the main entrance to star labs, Caitlin slips her arm through his, leaning into his side. "So just Harry, are we driving or taking a walk?"

He mock scowls at her teasing before looking up at the sky. The early evening was cold but dry, the light slowly fading into darkness as the street lamps came to life. "I don't mind the walk."

"Neither do I."

And so they set off, walking the short distance of a block away to one of their favourite places, a small family run Italian place which has a beautiful roof terrace and serves the most stunning food. The walk is quiet and comfortable, small talk passing between them as they make their way to their intended destination. Before to long, Harry's pulling open the door to Giovanni's and with a motion of his hand allows Caitlin in ahead of him. Giving over details of their reservation, they are quickly escorted to their table, that's tucked away in a secluded corner. The room is all dark wood and low lighting, light fittings hanging low casting an intimate scene, a scene which is only made more so by the candles adorning the tables and many surfaces around. Sitting down, neither has to look at the menu to know what they want so instead they relay what they'd like to the young waiter who's standing patiently beside the table.

Minutes tick by as they sit quietly. Their waiter returns with their wine before disappearing once more. Harry watches Caitlin as she reaches for a bread stick but instead of eating it like one would, she fiddles with it instead. Her jittery fingers a tad too heavy handed as it snaps in two.

Reaching across the table, he covers her hand with his, his thumb soothing across her skin. "Is everything okay?"

Caitlin tries to smile but the wariness still creeps in. "It's been a long day, a pretty rough day actually."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Caitlin sighs heavily. "I just..." she stops as their server returns, setting down their desired dishes, two huge bowls of pasta, in front of them. She smiles her thanks before continuing as she picks up her fork. "Apparently my dad was there at the creation of Killer Frost. What I don't know is how that came about. Killer Frost told me through Cecile that she'd found my dad and that he's been this way the entire time."

Harry nod, tilting his head as he considers the information. "So what? You're thinking either your dad has cold powers and you inherited them from him or that he created them, within you."

Caitlin shrugs, a frown marring her beautiful face. "When Cisco vibed the chalkboard at the university, it showed all these equations and there was another hidden message. Khione. According to Sherloque, Khione is the Greek goddess of ice and snow." She shakes her head, looking down at her plate. "I just don't understand and I don't understand why he left. Did I scare him away?" That fear rises up again, making her think it's because of her that he's gone.

Harry sets down his fork, abandoning his food to reach for her hand. "You didn't scare him away, for whatever reason he left, I'm sure it wasn't because of you."

"Cisco said the same thing but how can I be sure?"

"Because we know you, I know you and I know that anyone who has the opportunity to know you, to have you in their life... they wouldn't just walk away."

"You really think that?"

"I do, without a shadow of a doubt."

Caitlin nods, biting her lip. His belief in her means more than he could ever understand. "Thank you."

But Harry shakes his head, squeezing her hand. "You don't ever have to thank me."

"I know. And we have a way of finding him now but... I'm going to take a day or so. I need time to think this over." 

"That's good," he tells her. "When you're ready, we're here."

Caitlin take a sip of her win even before she snorts lightly. "Some date I am. An emotional wreck over pasta."

"Damn fine pasta at that."

"That it is," she agrees softly, picking up her fork to resume eating.

"And just so you know," when she looks up, he continues, "I wouldn't want to be here with anyone else. Emotional wreck or not."

Not being able to resist the temptation, especially after his sweet words and support, Caitlin stands allowing her to lean over the table, bracing herself forward so she can kiss him gently.

"What's this for?" He questions against her lips.

"Just because."

"Because?"

"I love you."

Harry smiles and kisses her back, "I love you too."

Pulling back to retake her seat, she shares a loving smile with the man opposite her before continuing with her food.

There may be hard times ahead, with hard decisions but she knows that she has Harry at her side. Standing with her through whatever may come and somehow, it makes facing the hard times seem that bit more easier.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Another post ep complete. Any thoughts? More soon, stay tuned. :)


End file.
